Ready As I’ll Ever Be
by Panic1AtTheHere
Summary: Morro, Lloyd and Nya all have something to prove today. And they have no time to lose, since one of them is already trying to prove their point. Songfic, based on Pokedash55’s animatic on YouTube for Ready As I’ll Ever Be from Tangled: the series. (Go watch the animatic, it’s amazing!).


**Hi everyone! This is my new one shot! This is a songfic, and the song used is called Ready As I'll Ever Be. It's from the Disney series Tangled: The Series. I've personally never seen the show, but I've heard the song multiple times, and this songfic is based off of the amazing animatic I've seen by Pokedash55 on YouTube. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ready As I'll Ever Be, any of the characters or the animatic this is based on. Rights for the song go to Disney, rights for the characters go to the Ninjago Production Team, and credits for the animatic go to Pokedash55 on YouTube. **

**_Set in Season 5, Possession (2015)_**

**So here is Ready As I'll Ever Be!**

Morro lands on the wooden pier in Stiix, revealing his true face to his old mentor. Sensei Wu regards him with worried eyes. Morro shakes his head.

"_Believe me, I know," _he starts, pacing backwards and forwards, refusing to look the elderly man in the face. "_I've sunk pretty low. But whatever I've done, you deserved!"_

"Morro, please-" Wu cut into Morro's sentence, hand held out in an attempt to calm the spirit he once called his pupil. Morro whips his head over his shoulder to face the Sensei.

"Quiet!" He snaps, eyes narrow. "_I'm the bad guy, that's fine. It's no fault of mine and some justice at last will be served!" _The ghost grins evilly as his gaze snaps forward once more, his eyes roaming over the newly-haunted city of Stiix. His hand tightens around the Realm Crystal.

"Please listen!" Wu pleads, his words falling on deaf ears.

"_Now it's time to step up or it's time to back down and there's only one answer for me!" _Morro spins around to face Wu, Misako being held tightly by a few other ghosts to his left. Wu shoots a concerned look at her before switching his gaze back to the deceased Master of Wind. "_And I'll stand up and fight cos I know that I'm right! And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!" _Morro's smile only grows as he watches his ghostly minions float effortlessly around the town, terrorising people and animals alike. "_Ready as I'll ever be!" _He exclaims, arms raised to shoulder height as he turns once more to face his white-haired mentor, grinning maniacally. A deep chuckle plays at his throat, growing louder and stronger each second.

* * *

Nya throws open the doors of the bridge of the Destiny's Bounty, a snarl on her face. This is her first proper fight as the Water Ninja, and she isn't planning on playing nicely. Especially since she may be the only one able to defeat the spirits once and for all.

"_Now it's time to rise up, or it's time to step down and the answer is easy to see!" _Her voice is loud and strong in the delicate silence that preceded her entrance. She spins, finding all of the other ninja watching her intently, eager to hear encouragement or a battle plan. Jay, in particular, looks very excited, though no one is sure why - after all, he gets to fight again, Nya just entered the room, these are _ghosts _they're dealing with, who knows. "_And I swear by the sword," _the Master of Water announces into the room of shocked males who are still too surprised to say anything, even as she tears her blade from its sheath at her hip, thrusting it high into the air so that its point just falls short of the wooden planks of the ceiling. "_If you're in, get on board! Are you ready?" _She raises and eyebrow as she looks over her shoulder at the boys, who all stay silent for a few more seconds until, surprise surprise, it's Kai who breaks it.

"_I'm ready!" _He exclaims, and his cry is soon echoed by the others.

"_I'm ready!" _Jay is second.

"_We're ready!" _All five guys nearly shout their responses, fists being thrown into the air simultaneously. Nya grins as she turns to watch the city of Stiix get closer through the window of the bridge.

"_Ready as I'll ever be!" _She whispers to herself, more as encouragement than anything else.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lloyd and Ronin stand together at the front of the deck of the flying ship, gazing out over the rapidly approaching houses and piers that make up Stiix. Ronin bites his lip and clears his throat before voicing a concern that had lodged itself deep in his stomach, filling it with dread.

"_Are you quite sure we can do this?"_ He asks, not quite meeting Lloyd's eyes. The question has rested in his brain since arriving on the flying pirate ship shortly after leaving Master Chen's Noodle House in Ninjago City. Lloyd smiles gently as he rests his hands on Ronin's shoulders.

"_Together we will guarantee!" _His words echo slightly in the open sky, though they can not be heard by the ghouls infesting the fishing town ahead.

* * *

"_I'll make them hear me!" _Morro exclaims, his voice full of passion and power as he grips the Realm Crystal in both hands, summoning all his strength and will-power to the surface in a large, knotted ball. He sneers at no one in particular.

"_Prove they can trust me." _Lloyd whispers to himself under his breath, faint memories flashing through his mind. Memories such as trashing the tea shop that Master Wu had opened as a retirement plan, Steep Wisdom. Or the one of throwing the other ninja around as if they were no more than scraps of paper, without even touching them. There is also the more vivid one of fighting Morro's possession, his quick cry for help to Kai, and even the one later on, when Lloyd gave Kai the Sword of Sanctuary. Those memories must have been slightly different for the other ninja, and Lloyd doubts they would trust him again anytime soon. Until now, if he could only prove himself trustworthy again in this fight.

"_I'll save my home and family!" _Nya narrows her eyes in determination as she looks out over the edge of the Destiny's Bounty, the city of Stiix approaching her slowly. Her hand rests gently on the pommel of her sword, which hangs heavy in its sheath at her waist. Her breathing is deep as her brain tries to subconsciously calm the rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins at break-neck speed, her chest rising and falling in a steady pattern, lifting with each inhale and returning with every exhale.

"_Now the line's in the sand and our moment's at hand!" _The four original ninja shout from behind Nya, who turns and smiles at them, a brave grin playing at her lips.

In their own parts of Ninjago, Morro and the ninja all repeat similar words.

"_And I'm ready!" _Jay and Cole say together.

"_I'm ready!_" Kai and Zane mimic them.

"_I'm ready!" _Nya and Ronin repeat, Lloyd quietly backing them, slightly afraid of wether his input will be accepted with open arms again, despite Kai's constant reassurances.

"_Ready as I'll..." _Morro snarls, gripping the Realm Crystal even harder in his hands. He slightly raises the light blue gem, and it refracts the little light of the late evening, thin blue rays spreading across the ground randomly. "_Ever be!" _He thrusts his arms up, and the Crystal rises into the air. The wooden panels of the pier explode with blue light, and Morro can feel the presence of the Preeminent fighting to free itself of the prison it is trapped in. His smile only widens, showing his eerie, translucent, glowing green teeth against his slighter darker skin, which is nearly impossible to see through in the low light of the hour. Dark green tentacles sprout from the Crystal in an abundance, the Preeminent releasing itself. Within minutes, its entire body is free, tentacles thrashing around. The pier creeks and cracks beneath it, its tentacles slamming into the rickety old shacks the people of Stiix had passed off for houses. The wood splits and the houses crumble. Morro's job is complete. Now all he needs to do is stop the ninja from stopping the Preeminent. Then, he can help her rise to power and lay waste to the rest of this realm.

The ninja, however, can not let this happen. And they will make sure that it doesn't.

**Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! If you want to see the original animatic, go onto YouTube and search up "Ready As I'll Ever Be Ninjago animatic Pokedash55" or something along those lines. Seriously though, it's an amazing animatic, definitely worth watching. For now though, that's all from me. **

**Have a good day, night, evening, or whatever it is now upon reading. **

**Over and out. **

**-LunaPikazard**


End file.
